mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Toreus Starkiller
. The Adventures of Captain Toreus StarkillerBy Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson.Maveric Lion Productions.TM© 2008-1973 Captain Johnathan Christopher ‘’Toreus ‘’Starkiller is a fictional character in created mainly to usilize material,once used for three version of an original character once known as either Captain Toreus Warrior 2240 Captain Toreus (Otherwise known as Captain Toreus.Warrior 2240 A.D-a Thuvian Warrior or Thuvian Ranger-a subterrainean sub shuttle travelling hero teamed up with Anthrodite –a she pirate of the Old Great Lakes –sort of Belit mixed Red Sonja and Dejah Thoris and Boggs-a giant warrior,with huge axe-short of like Gold Keys Mighty Samson,trying to find the lost bunker,where a massive computer,held mankinds lost technology and artifacts) .He carries a 44 automag,a broad sword and was supposed to have a black hunting falcon,I forgot to add,when doing the comic stories. Captain Toreus-Clonan Thuvian Warrior Second version of Toreus was clearly a Conan imatation.Elements removed were his sub shuttle.Other characters got makeovers Everybody remembers Bill Mantlo, of course, for ROM and The Micronauts. But here's my favourite of his Marvel work: The epic saga that never was, The Sword In The Star. This serial only appeared ( to my knowledge ) in two issues of Marvel Preview, with a wrap-up tale in the aforementioned Micronauts. This first chapter ran in Preview 4, alongside the debut of Steve Englehart's Star-Lord, and was illustrated by the bizarre team of Ed Hannigan, Craig Russell & Rick Bryant; Three art styles you never thought would work together in a million years, but the result is fantastic. The spaceships of the bad guys for instance, are completely repellent, and seem too dark and over-inked, which is entirely the effect they were aiming for. Sword is set thousands of years in the future, and is a kind of medieval sci-fi quest myth, similar to Gil Kane's Blackmark, in that it very deliberately draws from just about every mythic cycle it can, specifically those of King Arthur & Ulysses. It's about Wayfinder, an arrogant, bull-headed princeling on an epic quest throughout the galaxies. Wayfinder is at this stage a pretty unlikeable character, certain of his role in life and his place in the universe. However, he's about to be rudely awakened as to what the universe is really all about. Because this was originally planned as a 12-parter, Wayfinder is only at the start of his life's journey here, and is as vaguely insufferable as Thor used to be. Luckily, he has a great partner in the form of the wizard Delphos (who isn't really a wizard). It's Delphos and his revelations that keep you reading through this great opening to the saga. As you may know, Bill Mantlo's story in recent years is far from a happy one, but let's remember when things were good. Here's the first episode. I remember this of Marvel Preview,back in the 1970's.Some it,got put into my own second craft comic of Toreus The Slayer.On the story,Mantlo made a few mistakes.Prince Wayfinder houldn't been so stupid and Delphos should have survived to help him along.The comic was a bit stupid,but I used a few ideas from it. Captain Toreus now had a sister was Andromida.His father Tarl ,who dies in the first story.Toreus tries to leave Thuvia,on his quest to find the lost bunker,hidden somewhere on Terra II.HIs god THrull tries to prevent him,by having King Oddussa throw him an arena with fire breathing creature,freely ripped off from Blackmark.I kid you not.Hey,I was 13 and inexperienced.Toreus finds a rifle,like Ford Prefect,in the HItchikers Guide to the Galaxy and blast the creature.Not shittinhg you.I wrote like this then.Toreus escapes and confronts the king,but evil illustions tried to prevent him.Turns Thrull,is just a Gesalt Computer behind his throne-like scene in Marvels Planet of the Apes comics and running stuff like the Landru computer in Star Treks Return of the Archons.Thrull computer broken,the king allows him to leave on his heroic Captain Toreus Rhann-space hero Captain Toreus,otherwise known as Toreus The Slayer-a re-imagined version of that character more resembling Conan and his world,set in the distant future,after an atomic war and Captain Toreus Rhann-a Captain Han Solo like space hero,who carries the Sword of Startarus.His companions were busty space pirate Captain Antilus Sojat and Commander Kathula Khann-a Capronean -a huge sabertooth lion humanoid,with a huge spiked tail,fighting against the evil armored sorcerer Baron Mordru Kulthan. All were eventually scapped,to be used variuos other proposed creative projects-Captain Orion the Falcon-a Mad Max,hero ,set on Earth,after a nuclear War and Ikharus the Falcon-a revised similar character,who travelled around with winged tiger.The Toreus character settled to be incorporated into Prince Toreus Rhann-a Thuvian Prince and hero of an alternate Earth,were Panaea still existed-humans and other species existed along with prehistoric creatures-dinosaures and Stone Age animals,in a Hyborean Age like world,on a place called Terra-Prime.Several other characters were set on this world or others,Stark-a Mad Max,like hero, Character traits Captain Johnathan Christopher ‘’Toreus ‘’Starkiller proves to have a versatile range of skills, demonstrating advanced proficiency in firearms, knives, hand to hand combat, piloting, surfing, and even basketball. ’Toreus ‘’Starkiller combat prowess is so respected that he is recruited by the Thuvian. government to accomplish tasks that are seemingly impossible.A rebel to the core, ’Toreus ‘’Starkiller outwardly dismisses authority of all kinds and has no qualms about breaking laws. He rarely speaks but is often acidic and sarcastic when he does.Toreus Starkilkler,often is not willing to even believe everything his Guider Gem headband tells him nor the Holo God,Lord Thrull Khonn tells him,although usually relunctantly listens to distant past ancestors advice-especially if that advice appears to helpful to whatever situation,he findhimself in.’Toreus ‘’Starkiller is crafty and devious, which aids his survival under constant danger. Although a loner, he attracts a number of colorful personalities during his adventures, many of whom attempt to escape their captivity with him. Despite a willingness to kill, he does not do it for enjoyment, killing only those that threaten him directly. He demonstrates a capacity for moral thinking,when forced into a situiation where,he has other choice. The Starkillers—principally Captain Toreus Starkiller-- beat back the Trongoroth invasion and restored Pangaea as the Jewel of the Sphere of Terra Prime. The Starkiller Family line or House extends back into the Family of Lord Thrull Khonn and younger brother Toreus Khonn. Sometime, after the time, where the Great Trongaroth invaded the Pangaean Lands, also known as the Shattered Empires of Terra-Prime. an outsider a half Thuvian/half Corvaillian Pathfinder known Captain Ikharus Starkiller, also known as Ikharus the Falcon-because experience as a pilot of a starship. Crash-landed upon the Pangaean Shattered Empire of Terra-Prime. He married into the Thuvian House Clan of Khonn-a line that extended back into the line of Lord Thrull Khonn. Princess Aphrodite Khonn was a direct descendant of Thrull Khonn and as such, Captain Ikharus Rhann’s children could claim to directly descended from the House of Thrull Khonn. Captain Ikharus Starkiller’s first son, Captain Orion Starkiller, took his fathers fight against the Trongaroth Invaders, as his younger sister Andromeda Starkiller. Captain Orion Starkiller, married into the House of MacRhann-by way of Lady Antaira MacRhann -a line that will lead to the House of Rhann-shortened from ‘’Mac’’Rhann, in ages on. Captain Ikharus Starkiller became a Thuvian Ranger/Tunnel Stalkers class and began to explore the many subterranean shuttle tunnels, while assisting the rebel underground movement, fighting the Trongaroth Invaders, attempting subjugate the Thuvian Realm.Eventually, Captain Ikharus Starkiller’s line grew into a great Thuvian House. General Ikharus Starkiller’s first son-Odysseus Ikharus Starkiller became one of the Darkwater Clan, by way of Antillus Darkwater. They had a son Ulyseas Starkiller.Colonel Ulyseas Starkiller had a son-who became Captain Johnathan Christopher ‘’Toreus ‘’Starkiller. Ulyseas Starkiller, a Thuvian Ranger/Tunnel Stalkers class, attempts to fight off the Trongaroth, but events forces to controlled by the Trongaroth Overlords and betrays his people-the Thuvians. Eventually, Captain Toreus Starkiller takes up his fathers cause and becomes a Thuvian Ranger/Tunnel Stalkers Corps. He eventually, with the help of similar heroes. Johnathan Redhawk, Odyseas Greystone, the First, defeat the Trongaroth Masters, who invaded the Shattered Empires of Terra-Prime. Re: Maveric Entertainment GroupNov 12, 2007 Maveric Comics, Inc, Studios, Maveric Comics Group/e's Interests General The Taylor Brothers Saga The Christmas Planet. The Time Traveling Adventures of Wyatt Earp. Tales of Terra-Prime. Featuring Prince Toreus Rhann Saga. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann Saga The Adventures of Shawn MacKalaster. The Adventures of Carson Jones and Indiana Smith. The Adventures of John Jason Gardiner and Commander Ulyseas Jones. The Adventures of Captain Toreus Starkiller. The Adventures of Isiyah Paxton. The Adventures of Johnathan Redhawk. The Adventures of Ulyseas Starkiller, The Adventures of Thrull Khonn, The Adventures of Jason Gullivar. The Adventures of Jason Gullivar and Ulyseas Greystone. The Adventures of Ulyseas Greystone. The Adventures of David Greystone. Maveric Comics Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Maveric Lions Productions-Maveric Comics- Maveric Lions Comic Group- Maveric Film- Maveric Lions Film- Maveric Lions Maveric Lions Adult webzines Group-Maveric Lions Toys-Maveric Lions Games- Maveric Lions Adult Magazines Group-Maveric Lions Games-Maveric Lions Webzines Group- Maveric Lions Cartoons-,Maveric Productions Ltd,Maveric Studios Inc,Maveric Entertainment, Inc Maveric Lions Entertainment Group-All right reserved. Owner: Maveric lions, Trademark: Maveric lions" Films Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-Atlantis Maveric Comics, Inc,Studios, Maveric Comics Group/e's Interests General The Taylor Brothers Saga The Christmas Planet. The Time Traveling Adventures of Wyatt Earp. Tales of Terra-Prime. Featuring Prince Toreus Rhann Saga. Prince Eric Khorum Rhann Saga The Adventures of Shawn MacKalaster. The Adventures of Carson Jones and Indiana Smith. The Adventures of John Jason Gardiner and Commander Ulyseas Jones. The Adventures of Captain Toreus Starkiller. The Adventures of Isiyah Paxton. The Adventures of Johnathan Redhawk. The Adventures of Ulyseas Starkiller, The Adventures of Thrull Khonn, The Adventures of Jason Gullivar. The Adventures of Jason Gullivar and Ulyseas Greystone. The Adventures of Ulyseas Greystone. The Adventures of David Greystone. Maveric Comics Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Maveric Lions Productions-Maveric Comics- Maveric Lions Comic Group- Maveric Film- Maveric Lions Film- Maveric Lions Maveric Lions Adult webzines Group-Maveric Lions Toys-Maveric Lions Games- Maveric Lions Adult Magazines Group-Maveric Lions Games-Maveric Lions Webzines Group- Maveric Lions Cartoons-,Maveric Productions Ltd,Maveric Studios Inc,Maveric Entertainment, Inc Maveric Lions Entertainment Group-All right reserved. Owner: Maveric lions, Trademark: Maveric lions" Films Prince Eric Khorum Rhann-Atlantis Posted by mavericstud9 About me:The My Space is to promote Maveric Entertainment Group material Thursday, February 01, 2007 Maveric Comics Current mood: cheerful Maveric Comics-the Step in Science Fiction Comic Book Entertainment. Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Maveric Lions Productions-Maveric Comics- Maveric Lions Comic Group- Maveric Film- Maveric Lions Film- Maveric Lions Maveric Lions Adult webzines Group-Maveric Lions Toys-Maveric Lions Games- Maveric Lions Adult Magazines Group-Maveric Lions Games-Maveric Lions Webzines Group- Maveric Characters,Inc. Thompson Brothers PUBLICATIONS,INC, Maveric Magazines Management, Inc, Maveric Lions Cartoons- Maveric Lions Entertainment Group-All right reserved. Maveric Comics..: Sarkhon/Toreus Properties,Inc. Maveric Lions Productions-Maveric Comics- Maveric Lions Comic Group- Maveric Film- Maveric Lions Film- Maveric Lions Maveric Lions Adult webzines Group-Maveric Lions Toys-Maveric Lions Games- Maveric Lions Adult Magazines Group-Maveric Lions Games-Maveric Lions Webzines Group- Maveric Lions Cartoons- Maveric Lions Entertainment Group-All right reserved.Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. • All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. Tales of Terra-Prime Captain Toreus Starkiller Tunnel Stalkers--Thuvian Ranger-data-files Toreus Starkiller Tunnel Stalkers Thuvian Ranger Data Files TRADEMARK-© http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Maveric_Universe_Wiki Toreus Starkiller Tunnel Stalkers Thuvian Ranger Data Files Toreus Starkiller Thursday, March 13, 2008 Tunnel Stalkers -Thuvian Ranger Data Files MAVERIC COMICS DATA FILE.NEW GENISIS BUNKER. Tunnel Stalkers -Thuvian Ranger Data Files-194-7319.a, 59 Tunnel Stalkers by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. The Sub Terrainean Transit System of Terra-Prime. Part one. New Genesis Bunker file.xx1974.Tunnel Stalkers Tunnel Stalkers or Tunnel stalker-A term or slang term used to describe anyone, who pilots a subterranean Transport Tunnel, through the infinite transit system of the dysonsphere known as Terra Prime. Subterranean mag lev type train, capable of high speed transportation across the globe or around the inner surface or underground-neitherworld of a dysonsphere or planet. These sub shuttle can be piloted anywhere within in the known or unknown worlds of Terra-Prime. The Trongaroth Invaders, who invaded much of the Great Pangaean Land, where the many Shattered Empires of Pangea lie, have rerouted many of these tunnel systems. The Thuvian Rangers have erected certain members to travel these sub shuttle tunnels to explore them and map location. Many of them lead to sub shuttle transit stations-where passengers can enter or exit the shuttle trains. Here at certain points, Special Cargo or Troop sub shuttles can load or unload cargo at these transit stations. Many of these Sub Shuttle Stations stop with the sub terrain sanctuary complexes known as New Genesis Bunkers. These part underground museum ,part shelter, part time capsule storage areas are created by the Atlantean and used by many races, to protect and provide a sanctuary for a time during any worlds possible natural or artificial catastrophe. Used as a kind of Red Cross Disaster Relief station, generally built underground and located by various types of as New Genesis Bunkers Markers or Monolith-sometime found under a as New Genesis Bunkers Mountain structure, they are humanities way of beginning again-hence a kind of New Genesis or Origin for the local habitation and environment. One of the most notable family or House Clans to use this sub shuttle system was the Starkiller Family... The Terra-Prime’s Sub Terrainean Transit System Authority- STSA- an elaborate Subshuttle transit system was constructed by the citizens of Terra-Prime way back in it’s early day, when the Sidairians first built this world. It was a way the inhabitants of the Sphere could travel around the inner world or neitherworld, without having to use other methods, such as star ships, planes, boats and so forth. These Subshuttle were a rapid transport system that utilized most likely magnetic levitation transports. They operated inside vactrain tunnels that ran at hundreds of miles per hour and provided a crisscrossing network of tunnel way-some with Atlantean Stargate like Jump Points connected other similar tunnel ways to other parts of the Sphere... The tunnels were comprehensive enough to cover the entire globe of Terra Prime and were maintained by the robotic Sentry Repair droids of the Sub Terrainean Transit System Authority-a system most self automated by robots, but also managed by robot workers. Not only is it super-fast, but it means it wouldn't take as much energy as other kinds of transport. After the First Great Cataclysm, the Legendary Thrull Khonn, who founded the Thuvian Rangers-who maintain peace among the Thuvian Lands of the Pangean Shattered Empire, also had the Rangers pilot these Sub Shuttles? explore those Sub Terrainean Transit Tunnel System for any Underdweller activity-those poor wretches, who inhabit the access tunnel maintaince stations and underground complex areas, once used to provide shopping malls and entertainment malls, for passengers of the transit system. These Underdwellers had become an underground kind of piracy, who traveled about in Sub Shuttles to raid other near by cities and if possible the local New Genesis Bunkers. These Thuvian Rangers-often called Tunnel Stalkers by the Underdwellers, would also explore and map new sub tunnel ways as they patrolled the transit system. The Underdwellers, who still live within the tunnels, have over decades sprayed all sort of ruin like graffiti symbols all over certain parts of the tunnel system, as either a guide to their own Underdweller Pirate Guild to read or a warning system for other Underdweller Tunnel Pirate Clans to read and stay away from their territory. These Underdwellers, like many pirates have own Code of Conduction, Condition of Piracy and so for the. Many Underdweller Pirates are made up anyone, whom fled to the Underground or neitherworld of Terra Prime. Some clans can be made up of Terran Species, such as standard Terrans, Kalladon Terrans, Corvaillians, Norvaillians or Corsaillians. Some are even made up of Ky-Vhan deserters, Astran or Tauron refugees. During the Great Trongaroth Invasion, the Starkillers-from Ulyseas Starkiller to his son Captain Toreus Starkiller use the Sub Shuttle transit system, as a means to travel around the Dysonsphere, without the knowledge of the Trongaroth, who cannot detect them, because the Guider Gem headband technology masks the alien bugs telepathic probing. To counter with the Trongaroth Masters often hijack the robotic Sentry Repair droids and use special nano probes, based on Trongaroth Technology to invade the tunnel droids Central AI or Artificial Intelligence Control Cortex. This reprograms the Sentry into a slave of the Trongaroth Hegemony and act as its slave worker. Now the Sentry becomes an unwilling spy and soldier of the Trongaroth Empire-hunting enemy targets, capturing more human and non human slave for the Empire. The Sentry will often either lie in hiding, pretending to be making repairs to one of the tunnels many maintaince systems and use its onboard sensor probes to locate any possible enemy traffic moving through the Sub Terrainean Transit System. The Trongaroth Sentry will attempt to either crush the sub shuttle train moving through the tunnel, with it’s deadly worker tentacles or attempt invade the shuttle craft, by various means-ripping apart it’s outer hull, injecting it with some sort of corroding agent to dissolve the crafts outer Delkhonium Atlantium steel hull and use nano probes to invade the shuttles systems or attempt to reach the shuttles pilot and capture him or her, with it’s tentacle claws. Sub Shuttle-SST 7319.A a Sub Shuttle Transport, is a standard, single transport vehicle, with two compartments in front, the pilots cockpit area and sub shuttle tunnel navigation station area to both sides, which contains mission operations, navigation and helm consoles. Four Acceleration, swiveling coaches-complete with gravity harness-that negates gravity forces against the passengers, as the shuttle moves forward, one for pilot and co=pilot, in front and two behind-one for the Navigator Officer on one side and opposite one for the Mission Ops Helm Officer. Behind this is the Cargo Hold, which subs as a briefing Ready Room, dinning area/Galley, and Prisoners Brig and Cargo area. Behind this is The Troop Carrier or Secondary Cargo Hold, which can used as the Crews quarters, since the Acceleration Coaches, can be converted into temporary sleeping beds, for the crew to use. Behind this is the Engine Room, where the Auxiliary Engine is located, to power and move the shuttle in an emergecy, when mango rail system is damaged or destroyed and cannot provide power to the shuttle train. Sub Shuttle. Harness restraint system or Acceleration Coach Gravity Harness System An improved harness restraint system for a vehicle seat occupant which includes a unique single-point release device having laterally spaced connectors for attachment of shoulder harness straps. The system also includes an improved harness belt system employing a cross-chest belt configuration as well as a gross adjustment feature for pre-adjusting the harness assembly straps to substantially approximate the occupant. The new system also provides diverging lower restraint belts which encircle each leg of the occupant for anti-gravity and crash restraint. The single-point release device also includes an automatic release mechanism which is activated in a water or vacuum environment. The Gravity Harness, also uses selected anti acceleration force field technology-using repulsor fields, structural integrity fields and such. Like the Atlanteans, Thuvian Rangers Tunnel Stalkers believe in many backup systems, to protect the user, in case an emergency and sort of back power failure. Thuvian Rangers also wear Antigravity Jackets, incorporated into their pilot and combat gear, to assist the gravity harness, during movement and sudden acceleration. Several pistols, a few rifles, and other assorted weaponry hidden behind a wall-panel behind the map at one end of the railway car. Various transport Cargo and Troop Carrier cars can be added if needed, by train umbilical cords and passenger corridor access points, fitted to each train front and back-or bow and aft sections. Anti-Gravity Systems Gravity on board a vessel is maintained at 1.0 G (Terran Normal) by the AG systems. The AG systems are tunable, so that internal gravity may be varied from 0 to 4 G's. The Anti-Gravity system also contains artificial-intelligence (AI) software; so that all accelerations up to a 1000 G's are automatically compensated for (accelerations of this order of magnitude may occur when going from sub-pulse to pulse speeds). Nanobot Maintenance Systems Sub Shuttle Trains maintain a suite of nanobots for repairing hardware. These nanobots are sub-microscopic robots with molecular level encoding for specific tasks. At the completion of any task, the nanobots revert to silicon dust (inert). The nanobots are generated by using the nanobots generator or Nanobot banks), located in the Engineering workspaces. Navigational Sub-Systems Navigational sub-systems consist of locator dishes located on the exterior of the vessel, the Nav control station on the bridge, and all optic-conducting systems between them. The maintenance of the navigational holographic image projection systems (HIP's), and all intelligent signals processing software, is also the responsibility of Engineering. Sensor Sub-Systems Sensor, or scanner, sub-systems consist of two types: (a) active, and (b) passive. Active systems can be detected by the target; passive systems are non-intrusive, cannot be detected by the target, and rely on emissions or disturbances caused by the target. Note that cloaking of the target (generally) negates passive sensors. Due to their highly classified nature, sensor systems are not discussed further in this document. (See Systems Ratings) Communications Sub-Systems Communications uses photon or tachyon pulses, which contain highly compressed and (in official use) encrypted text. The compression and encryption techniques are based on chaotic theory. Engineering is responsible for maintaining the comm. systems in optimum condition (transmitters, receivers, HIP's, and all associated connections). Weapons Delivery Systems The weapons delivery systems on each vessel are all automatic. However, regular functionality checks are carried out by Engineering. Also, Missile and Pulse Cannon tracking systems (software and hardware) are maintained by the Shuttle Engineer. Life-Support Systems There are ten oxygen conversion systems located throughout the sub shuttle-because the outside sub shuttle transit system is a complete vacuum and emergency catwalk, is only flooded with oxygen at standard station platforms and emergency situations. The Sub Shuttles need to provided with a complete habitable environment inside and not rely on any external environment to provide a breathable atmosphere outside. Only five are needed to replenish the oxygen for a full complement of personnel; the others are backup. These systems all have independent power sources (superconducting cells) - in cases of dire emergency, power from these cells may be diverted to the vessel's defensive grid. Back-Up Power Systems Back-up power systems (used in the event of a pulse core failure or power down) consist of two inverter-generators with superconducting storage cells. These use natural resources (e.g., waste) to produce small amounts of power; this power is stored in the cells, and can be used to generate 20 minutes of maneuvering power. In dire emergencies, power from the back-up systems can be diverted to the vessel's defense grid. External/Internal Cohesion Fields Systems To counteract the forces encountered while engaging the propulsion systems, each vessel is equipped with both an External and Internal Cohesion Field. These fields, created by specific field generators, use internal power to divert gravimetric forces exerted without and within the shuttle train that would normally tear the ship apart, and compensate for inertial effects within the shuttle, to maintain a sense of normal gravity. When functioning ideally, no forces would be noticeable while engaging the entire range of the drive systems. Tunnel Stalkers sub-shuttle could get you near your destination sometime, since not all cities and towns have a Sub Shuttle Transport Station. Thus at those times, a Thuvian Ranger, such as Captain Toreus Starkiller must rely on the two Spikes-semi sentient speeder bikes, that are kind of like motor cycle horses to your destinations, thus giving you some travel time. These are intelligent, in the way, that can respond to its users verbal and mental commands if he or she, wears a telepathic guider gem, to transmit mental commands to the Spike cycle. Spikes can also equipped with sorts of weapons, from smoke canisters to mini rocket missile or grenade launchers. The Spike has Left and right forward firing rocket launchers with ATA heat seeking missiles. Dual smoke screen dispensers. Rear firing dual flame throwers with an 80 yard range and two side Oil slick dispenser?s .Spikes also have a mini sensor array to located possible targets and scout the upcoming terrain. So if you encounter any hostiles, like a Trongaroth Spider Walker or Metrone Spider Patroller, the Thuvian Ranger, such as Toreus Starkiller can handle him quite well with trusty Spike Comanche 5000, as his companion. Thuvian Rangers, often carry a variety of paraphernalia and weapons, on their multi exploration and tunnel patrol missions. Thuvian Rangers wear a kind of light combat fatigues that also acts as limited battle armor. Over this is the Combat Weapons twine bandoleer, which holds their ammo cartages and other field items. At the center of this is a small, limited deflector field circular shield, that emits a small, personal force field around the wearers chest area, to deflect bullets and other propelled projectiles. Short swords and long knives can pastorate this field in close personal hand to hand combat. Over this is a Thuvian Combat Utility vest that acts as Additional combat armor and means to carry other items, with the garments pockets. The back is heavy armored with force field deflector generators and trauma plates. Standard military pants are worn below, with heavy military style combat boots. Bayonets, is worn upon one shin area of the boot and a Stun baton is worn, within a scabbard upon the other. A second larger Stun Combat baton is worn over the upper thigh, usually opposite the Thuvian Navy Colt model number 355a. The Stun Combat baton, is a long hand weapon, resembling a standard samurai sword handle, with a long silver, rotating metal rod, about 11 inches, that can ejected from the handle. by a control stud on the side and drawn by a quick jerk of the users wrist. It can withdraw the same way. The stun rod shaped device approx. 20.32 cm in length (excluding handle) which stimulates the pain or pleasure centers of the recipient's brain through the use of sonics. No physical damage is caused by the Stun rod’s effect. The Stun Combat baton circuitry includes multiple transformers batteries located within the control handle, components that boost the voltage in the circuit, typically to between 20,000 and 150,000 volts, and reduce the amperage. It also includes an oscillator, a component that fluctuates current to produce a specific pulse pattern of electricity. The Stun baton was developed in the final days of the Great First Cataclysm to control enemy of war troops and enemy criminals among civilian populations. It was based on similar type devices used by the Elder Races, such as the Atlanteans, in their ancient times for similar uses. The Stun Combat baton is regarded as a symbol of honor, and confers dignity. among the Thuvian Rangers if used properly and correctly. The weapon is worn within a leather scabbard, like a knife or small sword. It has been known effect against enemy opponents during close combat to subdue them being taken prisoner for questioning. Thuvian MP's or Thuvian Military Police used them against drunken or violent soldiers, to subdue them for transport to jail. The Stun Combat baton has also been known to shock the tentacles of enemy Trongaroth Sentry robots, attacking a Thuvian Ranger Sub Shuttle. The larger Stun Baton has Internal mechanisms allow the cable to be neatly wound and unwound, while a powerful spring launches the grapnel. The handle can be straightened for use when throwing. The club can also be split into two parts, one of which is a fighting baton, the other of which ends in a curved hook. This Grappling hook can be used to catapult a long bucky cable that can used wrap around objects, for capture or used to swing the user high above over someone’s head or swing about like a human spider. The Thuvian Rangers learn extreme accuracy when throwing his club, and can hit multiple enemies with ricochets. This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. The Sub Shuttle can be piloted by remote control to a specific location, as long as it travels toward its preprogrammed route. The shuttle will, even if need be follow it’s master, the Thuvian Ranger/Tunnel Stalker around, until he or she can reach it at a specific Sub Terrainean Transit System station-as long as it avoids all other Cargo ,passenger or troop shuttles. Using advanced technologies, the sub shuttles can reach speeds of 300 to 5,000 mph (500 to 8,000 km/h) are envisioned. The sub shuttle transit system entail building maglev lines through evacuated (air-less) tunnels... The lack of air resistance could permit Vactrains to move at extremely high speeds, up to 6000-8000 km/h (4000-5000 mph or Mach 5-6), provided nothing interferes with the shuttle trains progress. such as a breach in the tunnel, under an ocean, allowing water or a cave in by the tunnel way walls. In an event, the sub shuttle tunnel, encounters a cave in or beach of the outside environment, the shuttles anti collision sensors will detect the oncoming trouble area and begin to slow the train by the shuttles AI auto pilot. Deflector Shields will also automatically snack on, from the Sub Shuttles Deflector Shield Emitters. This clear out any debris found up ahead, as the shuttle moves forward at half speed. In an event, the sub shuttle cannot stop, the pilot can take over control of the shuttle and order ramming speed or maximum speed, to crash through the debris area-provided their wreckage area, is not too heavy to plough through. Generally, the Sub Terrainean Transit System twines tunnels-one going one direction and another going in the opposite direction to provide enough traffic to and from a specific sub shuttle transit route. In an emergency, an auxiliary sub shuttle tunnel is found to transfer a sub shuttle train, in the event, there is some sort of malfunction with the Sub Shuttle Transit Traffic Control and two oncoming trains occupy the same maglev track. The sub shuttle is reroute to the third maglev rail way, so it can avoid any possible collision upward within the tunnel way. The tunnel uses massive vacuum pumps, to remove air, so the sub shuttle can travel at 5,000 mph per hour and avoid any basic air resistance. Huge Utility conduits, many filled air, for small human repair works to survey personally, the 3,100 power cables, that power the tunnel maglev rails. These lead to larger work stations, to help inspect the tunnels watertight and vacuum-tight gasket outer skin. Constructed with Delkhonium stainless steel, with layers of super buoyant foam, often need inspection by humanoid androids or humans, especially ,since the tunnels can damaged by Trongaroth Sentry activity. Large, long transpisteel windows can be found along, underwater tunnel ways, so passengers can view the ocean depths and undersea lifeforms found there. These tunnels, anchored by huge tethers, more 100,000 of these to hold the undersea tunnels in place. The tunnels float about 150 feet below the ocean surface to avoid undersea traffic ,such as with Aqualonean Submarine traffic, in Hydropangea and are pressurized to help maintain standard equilibrium between outside and inside environments, plus swaying while under the sea. Certain areas of the Sub Terrainean Transit System also contain emergency shelter areas, which can be used by passengers trapped within the tunnel by a tunnel collapse at either or both ends. These like the abandoned Sub Terrainean Transit System concourse and underground shopping malls, are used by Underdweller inhabitants. Some of these areas contains Emergency Shelter areas, that can provide Time Vault-area, created by the Atlantean, as place equipment, artifacts, storage material are preserved. These Vaults contain food and clothe Replicators, that provide food, drink and other items like clothing, to used by anyone, who can gain access to this area. Sometimes the Tunnel Stalkers will use area as an emergency place for clothe, food and shelter, incase of a Sub Shuttle is trapped within the tunnel or damaged. These area also provide Thuvian Ranger field rations or Meals Ready to Eat (M.R.E’s)-a is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging procured by many military organization. Each meal provides approximately 1,200 Calories (1,200 kcal or 5,000 kJ). General contents include: a main course high in starch; crackers; a cheese, peanut butter, or jelly spread; a dessert or snack; powdered beverage mix; an accessory packet; a plastic spoon; a beverage bag; and a flameless ration heater (FRH),when replication food is not available. This club can set also to stun someone or something, while thrown. The Sub Shuttle can be piloted by remote control to a specific location, as long as it travels toward its preprogrammed route. The shuttle will, even if need be follow it’s master, the Thuvian Ranger/Tunnel Stalker around, until he or she can reach it at a specific Sub Terrainean Transit System station-as long as it avoids all other Cargo ,passenger or troop shuttles. Using advanced technologies, the sub shuttles can reach speeds of 300 to 5,000 mph (500 to 8,000 km/h) are envisioned. The sub shuttle transit system entail building maglev lines through evacuated (air-less) tunnels... The lack of air resistance could permit Vactrains to move at extremely high speeds, up to 6000-8000 km/h (4000-5000 mph or Mach 5-6), provided nothing interferes with the shuttle trains progress. such as a breach in the tunnel, under an ocean, allowing water or a cave in by the tunnel way walls. In an event, the sub shuttle tunnel, encounters a cave in or beach of the outside environment, the shuttles anti collision sensors will detect the oncoming trouble area and begin to slow the train by the shuttles AI auto pilot. Deflector Shields will also automatically snack on, from the Sub Shuttles Deflector Shield Emitters. This clear out any debris found up ahead, as the shuttle moves forward at half speed. In an event, the sub shuttle cannot stop, the pilot can take over control of the shuttle and order ramming speed or maximum speed, to crash through the debris area-provided their wreckage area, is not too heavy to plough through. Generally, the Sub Terrainean Transit System twines tunnels-one going one direction and another going in the opposite direction to provide enough traffic to and from a specific sub shuttle transit route. In an emergency, an auxiliary tunnel is found to transfer a sub shuttle train, in the event, there is some sort of malfunction with the Sub Shuttle Transit Traffic Control and two oncoming trains occupy the same maglev track. The sub shuttle is reroute to the third maglev rail way, so it can avoid any possible collision upward within the tunnel way. The tunnel uses massive vacuum pumps, to remove air, so the sub shuttle can travel at 5,000 mph per hour and avoid any basic air resistance. Huge Utility conduits, many filled air, for small human repair works to survey personally, the 3,100 power cables, that power the tunnel maglev rails. These lead to larger work stations, to help inspect the tunnels watertight and vacuum-tight gasket outer skin. Constructed with Delkhonium stainless steel, with layers of super buoyant foam, often need inspection by humanoid androids or humans, especially ,since the tunnels can damaged by Trongaroth Sentry activity. Large, long transpisteel windows can be found along, underwater tunnel ways, so passengers can view the ocean depths and undersea lifeforms found there. These tunnels, anchored by huge tethers, more 100,000 of these to hold the undersea tunnels in place. The tunnels float about 150 feet below the ocean surface to avoid undersea traffic ,such as with Aqualonean Submarine traffic, in Hydropangea and are pressurized to help maintain standard equilibrium between outside and inside environments, plus swaying while under the sea. Certain areas of the Sub Terrainean Transit System, also contain emergency shelter areas, which can be used by passengers trapped within the tunnel by a tunnel collapse at either or both ends. These like the abandoned Sub Terrainean Transit System concourse and underground shopping malls, are used by Underdweller inhabitants. Some of these areas contain Emergency Shelter areas that can provide Time Vault-area, created by the Atlantean, as place equipment, artifacts, and storage material are preserved. These Vaults contain food and clothe Replicators that provide food, drink and other items like clothing, to use by anyone, who can gain access to this area. Sometimes the Tunnel Stalkers will use area as an emergency place for clothe, food and shelter, incase of a Sub Shuttle is trapped within the tunnel or damaged. These area also provide Thuvian Ranger field rations or Meals Ready to Eat (M.R.E?s) - is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging procured by many military organization. Each meal provides approximately 1,200 Calories (1,200 kcal or 5,000 kJ). General contents include: a main course high in starch; crackers; a cheese, peanut butter, or jelly spread; a dessert or snack; powdered beverage mix; an accessory packet; a plastic spoon; a beverage bag; and a flameless ration heater (FRH),when replication food is not available. Transoceanic Maglevs More to come Tunnel Stalkers by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson (2) Tunnel Stalker concept was inspired by the sub shuttle transit system, used in the Gene Roddenberry TV pilot Genisis II.I cannot remember the exact date, but Captain Toreus-aka Toreus Warrior 2240-aka later Toreus The Slayer must have created sometime around 1974. sometime after Genesis II aired on 23-Mar-1973).I remember this because I was graduating from Grade School in 1974.I was introduced to the Marvel